Better With You
by Livingamongthesupernatural
Summary: AU/AH based off My Fair Lady - Upcoming actress Caroline Forbes, requires help from arrogant, yet charming publicist Klaus Mikaelson to navigate Hollywood and follow the rules he requires of her to help launch her into stardom.


**A/N: Hey, guys. Happy 2015! This is my first full length story. I promise the first chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to put down constructive criticism. I'm hoping to stay as in character as I can with Klaus and Caroline. I haven't really narrowed down how many chapters this'll be, but probably around 15-20. Thank you so much for Ashley's (jomosfamilyjewels) fantastic cover art! And my wonderful beta, Elle (hummingbirds-and-champagne) who listens to my rambling about the little things. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Marcel could practically hear the clock in the corner of the room tick as he watched the famous Klaus Mikaelson look over the portfolio.

"What do you think?"

Klaus' eyes danced across the picture. Blonde, blue eyes, 6'1, legs that go on for miles and killer clothing taste. Marcel smiled looking through his new project. This would work for him. Marcel Gerard was one of the top managers in Los Angeles. The agency jumped when Marcel brought her in. The young fresh faced, energetic Caroline Forbes was happy for this chance to travel the world, make movies, red carpet events. There was one problem. As beautiful and as talented an actress that Caroline was, she wasn't prepared to be thrusted into the hollywood limelight so fast, at least not alone.

Klaus Mikaelson, however, didn't just take on any client. He was one of the top publicists in Hollywood. Managers would kill to have him for their next stars. He could spin any story, contain any scandel. There was rarely a challenge that he couldn't handle. He was the best, so he expected the best.

"You certainly have an eye for starlets. She's definitely beautiful enough, but can she act?" He asked glancing up. Marcel was a close friend. He had known him since they were in college. Marcel valued his opinion and he knew that he wouldn't tread lightly on what he thought about her.

"She channels Scarlett O'Hara. She's dramatic, but she has talent." He smirked. He prided himself on being able to find stars anywhere. "Her voice isn't half bad either."

Klaus was intrigued. "Where'd you find her? I take it nowhere around here? Saltzman would have snagged her in a moment's notice if she has any talent." Alaric Saltzman, a rival of Marcel's had as good an eye for talent as Marcel.

"Small town in Virginia. I was passing through and looking at some auditions. The screen test went great. You should've seen her Klaus. She's charismatic, charming, that'll translate right onto the screen. She needs a little molding, but she's a leading lady. Look, you know me. I know she can be a hit. She just needs a little PR help. There's no one better I know then you." He grinned.

Klaus considered his proposal. He did have some free time on his hand and he would love to see if she was an actual challenge. "Let's meet this charming small town girl. Invite her along to lunch."

"Perfect, she's right outside." Marcel turned on his heels going out the door. He returned shortly with the girl in the picture. She was taller than he expected, but her face was bright and hopeful. She was beautiful, but that could only help you in Hollywood for so long unless you had talent to back it up.

Marcel brought her over as Klaus. "Caroline Forbes, this is my mentor Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus, this is Caroline."

She smiled. "It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus took her hand kissing it. "The pleasure is mine, Ms. Forbes. Have a seat." He gestured to the chair. A faint blush overtook her face as she sat and he made his way over to the bar. As he poured himself a drink, he watched her. A smile was plastered on her face as she looked around the office in awe. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'm fine. You're office is incredible. Thank you for meeting with me. This is a huge honor. I know that Marcel said that you're the best and I appreciate you just speaking with me." She rambled before turning a deeper shade of red. Marcel chuckled.

"A friend of Marcel's is a friend to me. So tell me, Ms. Forbes. Why do you think you have what it takes to be an actress?" He asked her straightforwards.

"I've been doing school plays since I was 6, I've always loved movies and I've known since I was a kid that this is what I wanted to do. I've always had great feedback and even Marcel thinks I can do it. It's my dream." She finished with a bright smile.

Klaus simply nodded."But you're not in school, Ms. Forbes and Hollywood isn't like Virginia. It's harder, it's more competitive and it puts a lot on a person. Some people…"He took a moment to look at her, making her squirm and blush. "Don't have what it takes. There's more than just acting, that's the easy part. You have to be able to navigate Hollywood, make contacts. It'll take blood, sweat and tears. Are you prepared for that?"

"I will do whatever it takes. I'm not just some person," She retorted back. "I can do this."

Marcel smiled at her. Klaus raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

"You're going to be her publicist?" Marcel asked, slightly hopeful. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he was fond of her. If this girl could interest Marcel, than many people would fall in love with her.

"We're going to have a trial run." He corrected him as he raised his glass to them. "To see if Ms. Forbes can really handle it."

"I have no doubt that she can." Marcel grabbed his as Caroline mimicked him, her eyes returning to the Brit. "To a new partnership."

Caroline's jaw tensed as they clinked glasses, her eyes directly on Klaus Mikaelson's. "A new partnership.


End file.
